THERE'S HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET!
by Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time
Summary: Title says all! Hope you enjoy! R&R Chapter 9 up! Sorry about not updating!
1. Chapter 1

There's Harry Potter Characters in my Closet!

Voices

I could hear the wind roaring loudly and the rain chucking it self against my window. My parents and my brat of a sister had gone to the pub for a drink but I chose to stay behind a read Harry Potter again. I couldn't put them down even though the series had ended or supposed to have.

But as I was about to turn the page there was a loud crack from my closet. I jumped to my feet and put the book down on my bed. It was probably my shoes falling of the rack again. That was what I believed until I heard voices from INSIDE MY CLOSET! I listened careful to the voices.

"Oh, great work Padfoot! Your so called invisibility potion transported us to an inside of a CLOSET!"

"Moony, How the Bloody Hell was I supposed to know that it was going to do this!" Said 'Padfoot's' voice.

"Maybe because Remus said, 'Padfoot the potions wrong!' But you go ahead and continue the damn potion!"

"Shut up Prongs besides it could have been worse this could be a guy's closet!" Said 'Padfoot' voice

"Yeah it could…Hang on how do you know it's a girl's closet?" Said 'Moony's' voice again.

"Well I just pulled one of the drawers behind me open and I found some hot bras!"

"You're sick Padfoot!"

"Bras? Let me see!"

"Prongs you pervert what would Lily-flower say if she were here?"

I was bright red and angry by this time! There were three people as far as I could tell going through my drawers in my closet!

"If you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would leave my draws alone and you could show yourselves!" I yelled.

"Crap!" They coursed. Then the closet door opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Thanks for all the past reviews. Sorry i have been away for awhile. Too many exams to count and if i see one more, i am so running to off America. Anyway i have changed the characters to the marauders except Peter who is a git and i don't like him. But i might add him in soon. So anyway R&R and i will continue to write.

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


	2. Chapter 2

THERE'S HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET!!

WHAT REASON IN HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY CLOSET?

The closet door opened and there in my closet sat 3 squashed teenagers around the same age to me. (17)

There was a boy with sandy brown hair, honey eyes and seemed just as embarrassed and angry as me which I was grateful for.

The boy next to him had raven black hair, the most fabulous hazel eyes you have ever seen and weirdly he looked familiar.

The last one also had raven hair but it was down to his shoulders and Mysterious grey eyes. The boys weren't that bad looking. However I looked into the raven haired boys hands and saw my black laced bra and my red bra, the sight made me turn even redder with anger. I was so not wearing those bras again.

"Ok let me just ask you a few simple question which you will understand…WHAT REASON IN HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY CLOSET, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE TWO OF YOU HOLDING MY FAVOURITE BRAS!?" I bellowed.

Both boys seemed to realise their mistake and quickly stashed the two bras behind their backs and gave me an innocent yet embarrassed grin. Like that was going to work.

The boy with sandy hair who seemed the most bloody other intelligent person in the room besides me was the one to answer the question.

"My name is Remus Lupin, the two sick boys holding your bras are Sirius Black the thick head that landed us here and James Potter the other thick head that land us here! We were making a potion in the Room of Requirement when theses two messed it up and we found ourselves here!"

"I didn't do any thing Padfoot was making the bloody Potion!"

"Yeah but you suggested the idea!"

"Fine far enough but it is still Padfoot's fault!"

"Nothing was wrong with the potion!"

"Then how did we get here Sirius? Cornish Pixie's?"

I gave a loud sigh this was going to be a long and confusing day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Thanks for Reading. R&R

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


	3. Chapter 3

THERES HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET!

Fainting and Buckets of Water

As trio kept arguing, I just stood their watching the time tick away on my watch after about 15 minutes I had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled

They stopped immediately with very pale faces.

"Ok now listen, I don't know who they hell you are, but it is bad enough for me to find you in my closet with you two sick boys going through my draws but lying about your names just tops the whole bloody thing!"

They just stood their in silence giving me odd looks.

"We didn't lie about our names!"

"OH REALLY THEN HOW COMES YOUR NAMES ARE CHARACTERS IN A BLOODY FICTIONAL BOOK!"

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT, ARE YOU BLOODY DEATH AS WELL!?"

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOUTING LIKE THAT!?"

"WELL YOU WOULD TOO IF YOU HAD A BRAT OF A SISTER WHO DRIVES YOU INTO INSANITY, FIND TWO BLOODY SICK BOYS GOING THROUGH YOUR PRIVATE DOOR AND HOLD YOUR TWO FAVOURITE BRAS, THEN BLOODY SAYING THAT THEIR NAMES ARE YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS OF YOUR FAVOURITE FICTIONAL BOOK AND AFTER ALL THAT YOUR KNOW YOU BLOODY INSANE AND ARE GOING TO FAINT!" Just as I finished shouting I fell to the floor with a crack and I lost track of time.

That was until demented, TWO perverted, 15 year old boys chucked buckets of freezing cold water over me. Not good when your wearing a white top and a black bra!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAINS!?" I yelled again getting up!

"That's just Sirius and James here they thought it would be funny, I have my back turned for a second and they do something stupid!"

"Ok now thats settled…I AM GOING TO KICK THE HELL OUT OF YOU SO YOU BETTER RUN FAST" I yelled at them running after them through my bedroom door. After chasing all over the bloody house I was thankful that my parents weren't home.

Now to end this chapter let's just say they both ended up in the pound in my back garden in the rain pouring!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Not much to say so thanks for reading and R&R.

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


	4. Chapter 4

THERES HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET!

Explanations and Reading Part 1

After finally getting my revenge on the so called Prongs and Padfoot, I grabbed a towel dying my self off and made my way back to my room, where I found Remus sitting on my bed reading Harry Potter and the Order and the Phoenix. He was already half way through it.

I coughed loudly, which made him jump onto the floor. I burst out laughing clutching my side.

"Not funny you know. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He said clutching his chest.

"It is from this angle. Don't worry about your friends there not dead. Yet!"

He smirked and snickered at the comment.

"Anyway they are our real names were not lying. But I see what you meant about going insane. Just by reading this a little, I would have done the same thing you did." He said smiling, sitting back down on the bed and I sat next to him.

"There is just one question I need to ask. Why was Sirius hiding out in his old parents place?"

I smiled looking to the floor.

_G__od he's cute when he smiles, but he's a fictional character that is real, so no flirting; just tell him the bloody answer! _I thought.

"Its complicated there's a whole lot of background to it and it could change your future if the book is actually your future and if I told you would probably go killing someone who hasn't done anything yet and get put in Azkaban yourself. However I guess I could read it to you guys so you could change the future for the better, Deal?"

_What did I say about flirting!?_

"Deal, I have one more question, are you a witch?"

I laughed at the question, but it got me thinking as well.

_Am I__? I can't be! _

"No, I'm not I just know things because of the books!"

He gave me another smile but this smile was different to the others. We seemed to moving closer. It felt uncomfortable and uneasy. But thank heaven of mercy that Sirius and James walked into the room.

"Oi Moony! Stop snogging her she's pure evil!" yelled James as he came through the door dripping wet followed by Sirius who was also wet.

"Shut it guys! She's just offered to tell us our futures!"

"Wicked!" They both chorused. Jumping to the floor and hugging my feet.

"Were sorry great and powerful fortune teller!"

"We meant nothing by our comments!"

Remus and I laughed by their childish behaviour.

"Ok first thing no annoying me but if you want to make a comment when reading then feel free to do so. Second my names Vicky (A/N: Yes that's my name) not all powerful, fortune teller got it. Now I will start from book one till you are rescued."

"Deal!" They said sitting down.

"I wish Lily and Peter were here it would have been a good laugh."

Then a bang came from my closet again, and there stood an angry red head with flaming green eyes, while beside her stood a small plump boy with a frightened face. My fists clenched when I saw the boy. But I controlled my anger.

"Evans, Wormtail, good to see you Vicky here was about to tell us our futures. Want to join?"

"No thank you Potter!"

"Come on I'm so not like them and I don't bite you know! Also you guys are stuck here since I can't do magic so it will pass the time."

"In that case, I will like to join you just make sure that Potter stays away from me!"

"Ok Sit next to me, Peter next to James and Sirius."

**Chapter One- The Boy who Lived**

**Mr and Mrs. Dursley,**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lily yelled. "That's my obnoxious sister boyfriend!"

"That's your sister boyfriend?"

"Didn't I just say that Black?"

"Fine, Continue please Vicky."

**-of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

**Mr Dursley was the director for a firm called Grunnings, which made drills,**

"Lily or Vicky what's drills?" Peter squeaked.

"They are big machines that make holes in the ground!" Sirius replied swiftly.

Our mouths dropped to the floor.

"What I do pay attention sometimes in Muggel studies you know!"

**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a rather large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

"That's my sister alright! She's is so nosey. She can even keep herself out of somebody else's privacy! And that's her annoying fat boyfriend! Looks like she married the bastard!

"Don't Worry Lily, My sister is the same! She's a Brat and nosey!"

**The Dursleys had a small son named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Yeah right!" We chorused.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

**They didn't think that they could bear it if someone found out about the Potters. **

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years;**

"NOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSS!" James shouted.

"NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I MARRY YOU!"

"Looks like you did eventually!"

"Lily I'm afraid it is going to get worse! But it might not be him" I stated

"How worse? And I hope so!"

"You'll see." I said shaking my head.

**in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDurslyish** **as it was possible to be. **

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

**The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a young son too**

"No this can't be happening, Not only do I marry you but I also carry you spawn!"

"That hurt Lily that really did hurt!"

"Lily it may not be him remember it could be another Potter!" I said to clam her down, but she was right.

**, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley to mixing with a child like that.**

**When Mr and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossipped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his highchair.**

"Ugly little Brat!"

"**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half-past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his brief case pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek** **and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Lovely boy! I so wish I had a son like him! Not!" Remus stated.

'**Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"I Bet 5 gallons that the cats is animagus!"

"You're on Vick!"

"Er...Vicky you don't have 5 gallons!"

"I know Remus, but they don't know that or that I am not a witch do they!" I said.

**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't quite realise what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to see again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there was no map in sight.**

**What could he have been thinking of? It must be a trick of the light. **

**Mr Dursley blinked and looked at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that read **_**Privet Drive**_** – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs.**

**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing but a large order of drills he was hoping he would get that day. **

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"We do not dress funny!"

"You kind of do sometimes when the Quidditch world cups on!"

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of those weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - -these people were obviously collecting for something…** **yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He**_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

**Most of them had never seen an owl at nighttime. Mr Dursley however had a perfectly normal owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road and buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collection tin. **

**It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

'**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -'**

'**- yes and their son, Harry -'**

James smirked at the comment, while lily looked like she was going to vomit.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

"EVERYBODY PARTY THE FAT GIT IS DEAD!!" Sirius yelled doing a small dance.

Everyone burst out laughing, Even Lily.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him **

**Seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking.** **no, he was being stupid.**

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people with the name Potter who had a son named Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was**_** called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy.**

**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Horrible names both of them I prefer Harry! Much better!" Lily said smug.

As James was about to speak I punched his arm and gave a look to shut up.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if **_**he'd**_** had a sister like that**

… **But all the same, those people in cloaks …**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon**

**And when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"That's not very nice! Evil git!"

"SHUT UP

'**Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. **

"My word, did he just apologias!?" Peter squeaked

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't' seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare:**

'**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today!**

**Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! **

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'**

A silence over came the 5 came as I read the sentence. I also kept my mouth shut if I wanted my 5 gallons from James and Sirius!

"He's gone the murderous bastard is gone! EVERYONE PARTY!" Sirius said jumping off the floor to join James, Remus and Peters conga line.

After about 5 minutes of laughter we pulled ourselves together to read.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggel, **

**Whatever that was. He rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, **

**Which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. **

"Bet another 5 gallons it is McGonagall!"

"You're on!" Three boys yelled.

"Vicky you know they are going to kill you if they find out!"

"Yeah but I can run faster than they can so alls fair plus they owe money for me since they got me soaked and touched my bras!"

'**Shoo!' Said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"Get ready to pay up boys!"

**Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. **

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had a nice, normal day. **

**She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word ('Shan't!'). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. **

**When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

'**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. **

**Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' **

**The news reader allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now over to Jim McGruffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight Jim?'**

'**Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! **

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. **

**Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by day? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters …**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying tow cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

**As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

'**No', she said sharply, why?'**

'**Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls … shooting stars … and a lot of funny-looking people in town today …'**

'_**So?**_**' snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

'**Well** **, I thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know …**_** her lot.**_**'**

"'My lot' she is so going to be hexed when I get home!!" Lily yelled going red in the face!

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared to tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter'. **

**He decided he didn't dare. **

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?'**

'**I suppose so,' said Mr Dursley stiffly.**

'**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'**

'**Harry. Nasty common name if you ask me.'**

"That evil Bitch!"

'**Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly, 'Yes, I quite agree.'**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down to the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

"**Was he imagining things? **

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into be. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were**_** involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect ****them****. How very wrong he was.**

"Something is going to happen!" Sirius stated.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail witched and its eye narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"DUMBLEDORE!!" They all yelled.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise that he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.' **

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"I WANT ONE! IMAGINE THE PRANKS WE COULD PULL WITH THAT!!" James shouted out.

"JAMES YOU SHOUTED IN MY EAR GOD DAMN IT!!" I yelled back.

"Sorry."

**He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

'**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'**

"Right boys had over the 15 gallons!"

"Damn it, I am making no more bets with you!"

"To bad you still owe me 15 more if the cat is an animagus!"

"Oh Shit!"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes.**

"Hand in Pockets again boys another 15 galleons!"

"Your pure evil!"

"You don't know the half of it! Did you also know you just lost to a muggle and I have never stepped foot into the wizarding world!"

"YOUR'RE A WHAT!? YOU HAD BETTER RUN VICKY!"

But as the 3 boys just as they got off the floor I was already out the door. So after 15 minutes of out running them they gave up. So I sat back down not even out of breath to continue the story.

**She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

'**How did you know it was me?' she asked.**

'**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'**

'**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

"Bloody hell, I never thought I would be sorry for Minney that must have been dull!"

We nodded in agreement to Sirius comment.

'**All day? When you could be celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**She does that a lot!" Remus whispered.**

'**Oh yes, everyone is celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have notice something's going on. It was on their news.'**

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dealus Diggle. He never had much sense.'**

'**You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

'**I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggel clothes, swapping rumours.'**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he were going to tell her something, **

**but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?'**

'**It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**

"That's so Dumbledore. He would only offer her sweets in this situation." Lily announced.

'**A **_**what?**_**'**

'**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

'**No thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_** gone -'**

"Call him Moldyshorts much better name!" I said proudly.

The others looked at me.

"What it is so don't deny it!"

'**My dear Professor McGonagall, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldermort**_**.' **

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who". I have never been frightened of saying Voldermort's name.'**

'**I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right **_**Voldermort**_** – was ever frightened of.'**

"Damn straight!"

'**You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldermort had powers I will never have.'**

'**Only because you're too – well – **_**noble**_** to use them.'**

'**it's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'**

"OMG TO MUCH INFORMATION. EWWW!" We yelled loudly.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing to the **_**rumours**_** that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'**

"Finally we find out what stopped him!"

"**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. **

**It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

'**What they're **_**saying**_**.' She pressed on, 'is that last night Voldermort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter **

"Yessssss! I new you would fall for me one day!"

"Well it could have been worse it could be Severus. Yuck. I am just glad I ended up with someone sexy like you!"

…

"Rewind did you just call Snivels disgusting, me sexy and said your glad that you end up marrying me!"

"Yes James, I have fancied you since I was 16 when you deflated your head a size or two!"

In two seconds flat James ran over a kissed her on the mouth which ended up turning into what looked like a opened mouth snog! But scarred us the most was that Lily was kissing back. Maybe I was the one that got them together.

Remus after two minutes broke the silence.

"Guys the book remember or did you forget by playing tonsil tennis!"

"Sorry guys, Vicky Read please."

I looked down at the sentence. I couldn't read this out, not now. I put the book down and turned to them.

"I can't read the next sentence yet. I'm going outside for some fresh air." I said quickly running out of the room.

MEANWHILE…

Remus turned to the others.

"I will go a see what's wrong with her, pray that I don't get killed down there!" He said running after me.

"Good Luck Moony!"

---------------------------------------

A/N:

This took me forever to write and I mean forever. So i am back and writing. Thanks for my past reviews. They are fantastic.

Please Keep R&R

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


	5. Chapter 5

THERE'S HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET!

Tears and more Reading

I don't know how long I sat there crying, I really don't know. I don't ever cry but however I sat there, the rain soaked my clothes to the bone and my hair plastered my face. I couldn't read that sentence, Not know, not ever. What just happen in there was magical in everyone's books even Lily's. She would never have gone out with let alone kiss him. I didn't even know them that well but I knew that. I sat there crying, rain pouring down, sadness filling me. They shouldn't die they deserve to live. Everyone in there does. Even Peter who I know I realise it joined the death eaters as an act of fear. Maybe if I helped him to be brave I could save them all. It was confusing I just sat there against the wall at the bottom of the garden. I was so into my own sad, disastrous world that I didn't notice Remus coming out side, running to me calling my name, the rain covered his sweet voice. He crouched down next to me. Soaking wet, worried and yet... happy to see I was OK.

"Vicky!? Vicky, are you OK!? Please speak to me, what's up with you? You just ran out of the room crying. Please talk to me!" Remus yelled getting worried.

"I'm okay, just please leave me here alone I just need a little time alone. I can't go in there right now, not what I just read to myself! I can't hurt them even if I don't know them that well. I can't hurt you, Sirius or Peter either. That book is filled with sadness and hurt I can read it!" I said sobbing looking at the ground.

I couldn't look in his eyes, his deep brown eyes. Then Remus came closer to me, his arms around me and held me close allowing me to cry on his shoulders. He hug was full of warmth. After about 5 minutes I felt brave enough to look into his eyes. His eyes looked into mine, something passed between us. Even to this day I still don't know what but it was magic. His face came closer to mine then finally we kissed. His kiss was light but passionate. We broke apart but only to look into each others faces to notice a smile. Then to carry on a long passionate kiss which seemed to last minutes, days and weeks. I can't remember how long we kissed or how long we were out there. Just that it was magic and that 4 very annoying nosey people came outside into the rain with umbrellas to watch us kiss in the rain.

"WOW, GET IN THERE MOONY! SHAG HER SENSELESS!" Sirius yelled.

We broke apart both embarrassed and angry, at what Sirius had stated.

"Sirius!" I said getting up to my feet. "I will give you 10 seconds head start to run for your life and this time I mean it!"

"Come on Vic I was joking!"

"First don't call me Vic and second 1…2…3…4…5!" I yelled at this point Sirius saw the seriousness of his life and legged it.

"6,7,8,9,10! READY OR NOT SIRIUS HERE COME YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" I bellowed so the whole street could hear!

About 5 minutes later a huge scream echoed over the whole of London.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hi everyone sorry again German is driving me crazy. I am going on a day trip to France with my school tomorrow can't wait. Anyway i am going to have a poll.

Who screams?

Lily

Sirius

Me (Vicky)

Peter

Or someone else if so who?

More Review please or i stop writing this story and I start a new one!

Thanks again and keep rocking!

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


	6. Chapter 6

THERES A HARRY POTTER CHARACTER IN MY CLOSET

Reading, Tears and Witchery 

I could not believe my eyes one minute I was running after Sirius wishing I could do magic so he would hang while I beat the Shit out of him, the next minute he is hanging by his ankle in mid air wearing a pink bikini and his hair shaved off.

I looked up and laughed so hard I fell to the ground, it was the most hysterical sight would ever see in your life. I turned round to see nobody standing there. Sirius wouldn't do this to himself. I shook my head and walked back outside.

"Wait, you can't leave me here hanging like this!"

I turned back round to look at the mongrel boy. "Watch me!" The walked outside to find the guys talking.

"Hey guys you have got to see this. I have no bloody idea how it happen but I just did, it's hysterical. Oh and have you guys got a wizard camera because you might want one."

They looked at me like I was crazy and then followed me. As soon as they walked into the living room the burst into laughter.

"Not funny guys! WILL SOMEONE GET ME BLOODY DOWN FROM HERE I GOT A WEDGIE FROM THIS THING!"

After about 5 minutes of trying to charm the boy down, we gave up.

"Sorry Pads, just how exactly did this happen to you?"

"Well Vicky here was chasing me and then I wound up here like this!"

"Then Vicky what you doing?"

"Well I was chasing Sirius the annoying dick head here thinking about how I wish I could do magic so he would hand by his ankle while I basically beat him into a pulp. Then he would up like this. You don't think I could of do this by magic?"

"Maybe, well I guess we could read some more of the book while he is stuck like this!" Remus announced.

"Yeah but I can't ready anymore, it's just to upsetting!"

"Ok I will read instead!" Lily stated.

I handed her the book where she found the page and went deathly white.

**Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're - **_**dead**_**.'**

"WHAT!!!?" The four boys exclaimed.

"NO, we won't let this happen to you prongs and if it does I will hunt them down a kill them slowly!" Sirius said through tears which were falling on to the sofa.

"Is that why you stopped reading Vicky?" Remus asked.

I nodded slowly. He put his arms around me a pulled me closer. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"It gets worse!" I whispered in his ear.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

'**Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …'**

"She really likes us doesn't she!"

We all nodded to Peters comment.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"HE DID WHAT!? Oh when we get back Voldermort better learn how do deal with me because I am going to hex him to China by the time I am done with him!" Lily yelled.

"I swear she is more evil than Voldermort sometimes!" Sirius stated.

I threw a pillow in his face.

"Correction, you are more evil."

"Keep it that way!"

**But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, **

"My god Prongs you fathered a Super kid, imagine what it is going to be like when he goes to Hogwarts!"

I sighed. What was it going to be like when we got to book 3 and innards.

**Voldermort's power broke – and somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.'**

"Wow!!"

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

'**It's**_** true**_**?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'**

'**We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'**

"That's a shame!!"

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. **

"I WANT ONE!!"

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'**

'**Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why**_** you are here, of all places?'**

'**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'**

"NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HARRY THERE, SEND HIM TO REMUS, VICKY EVEN BLOODY SIRIUS THEY ARE MUCH BETTER THAN MY FUCKING SISTER!"

"Wow, you really hate your sister don't you?" Peter asked.

"Sisters are dead annoying!" Lily and I replied at the same time!

'**You can't mean – you **_**can't**_** mean the people who live **_**here?**_**' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't.**

"Even Minnie agrees with us!"

**I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.**

"Brat!"

**Harry Potter come live here!'**

'**It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'**

"A LETTER? DUMBLEDORE IS OFF HIS BLOODY ROCKER THIS TIME!"

'**A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall. 'Really, Dumbledore, do you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!'**

'**Exactly,' said Dumbledore looking very seriously over the top of his half moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**

"I have to agree with Dumbledore there! He is too young for fandom!" I said still leaning my head on Remus's shoulders.

Everyone nodded.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' she eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

'**Hagrid is bringing him.'**

'**You think it – **_**wise**_** – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'**

"I trust Hagrid, he is the best!"

'**I would trust Hagrid with my life.' said Dumbledore.**

"Of course!"

'**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?'**

"What was what?" Sirius asked still hanging.

"The book said that you idiot!"

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"COOL, I WANT I FLYING MOTORBIKE, WHERE DID HE GET ONE?"

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing compared to the man astride it. He was almost five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild**_** – long tangles of bushy back hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbins lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. 'At last. And where did you get that motorbike?'**

'**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully out of the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.'**

"YES! SCORE 1 FOR SIRIUS!"

"You know what I wonder, how the hell did he get his driving license?" Remus asked.

"Probably confounded the examiner!" I replied.

'**No problems, were there?'**

'**No, sir – the house was almost completely destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol.'**

"Ah how cute!"

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-back hair over his forehead **

"Got the cursed Potter hair I see! Poor chap!"

"My hair is not that bad!"

**they could see a curiously-shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"Curse Scar!"

'**Is that where –?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

'**Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**

'**Couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?'**

'**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

'**Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly Hagrid let out a how like a wounded dog.**

"I take offence to that!" Sirius stated.

"Oh shut up you great big mongrel!" I shouted.

'**Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall. 'You'll wake the Muggles!'**

'**S-s-sorry,' Sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily 'an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -'**

"**We can't stand that and Sirius!" We said together except Sirius.**

'**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found.' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling lights that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seem to have gone out.**

'**Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

'**Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. 'I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

"Yes I will be needing my bike to find Prongs and Flowers killer and to rescue Harry!"

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

'**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and the twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner the on the other end of the street. He could just see the bungle of blankets on the step of number four.**

'**Good luck Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside the blankets without waking up. one small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing that he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley he couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!'**

Lily closed the book with tears in her eyes and cuddle up to James. Remus tightened his grip around me. Then the front door opened and my Dad, Mum and Brat sister walked into the house.

My mum stared at us for a second before speaking.

"VICTORIA MAISEY WILSON, TELL WHY A BOY IS HANGING IN MID AIR AND WEARING A BIKINI AND WHY ARE THESES PEOPLE ARE HERE?"

I jumped my feet to my mother booming voice. She scares me when she does that.

"Magic mum, magic!" I replied keeping cool.

Her eyes widen and surprisingly she nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hi guys

Whats up chapter 6 is done, thanks for my review loving them. As to the poll Sirius won. Anyway someone asked if i was doing all the books. My response is if people keep Reviewing I will do all of them. please write your thoughts

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


	7. Chapter 7

THERES HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET

Witchery and Kisses

My mother had just nodded at what I had just said. She understood but how could she, am I dreaming or am I dead.

"Mum you just nodded!"

"I know Vicky, it's just we thought you were a muggle! Did you do wand-less magic to that boy who is hanging upside down!"

"I don't really know but I think so!"

"Well let me sort it out." She replied reaching into her coat pocket to pull out…a wand!

She waved it quickly and Sirius was the right way up and back to normal.

However I had something else on my mind.

"YOU'RE A WITCH AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" I yelled which of course made Peter squeak.

"Yes I am sorry we never told you, we thought you we a muggel and we didn't want to scare you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just confused!"

"That's ok, your James aren't you?"

"Yes Mrs Wilson." James replied.

"I knew your parents at school, well we best be getting you back to Potter Manor, I will go and find the floo powder!"

"Ok mum I am going to go upstairs!" I said running upstairs.

The life I had been living was a lie; I was not a muggle but a witch. This day however had been indescribable. I had met the marauders, got James and Lily together, had a few jokes, snogged one of them in the rain and learnt I was a witch. If you put it in that sense I had an exhausting day. I sat there for what seemed 10 minutes, and then Remus came upstairs.

"Vicky, your mum's found the floo powder so I got to go soon!" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Remus, I forgot about you having to leave soon, I just can't believe what's happened today. I have gone from a normal boring muggle to a pranking witch whose mother knows James Potter's parents and has snogged one of said potter's best friend who is incredibly handsome might I add." I stated.

He smiled.

"It has been a long day perhaps a kiss would make you feel better before I go?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"You know it would make me feel better!" I said moving to sit on his lap.

He moved closer to each other finally our lips touching yet again it felt like magic. He moved his hands around my curves while I ran my hands through his hair. However yet again we were disturbed by an annoying marauder boy.

"Moony we have got to go….MOONY BLOODY HELL! Moony know you should really put a 'do not disturb' sign if you are going to shag a girl you know! I really don't break the mood you know!"

We broke apart again, even more angry than the last time.

"Padfoot you are so toast!" Remus growled.

"Not toast more like dust! You are so lucky that I haven't got my wand yet!" I snarled.

Sirius finally seemed to have got the message and fled the room so fast you could still see his shadow on the wall.

We chuckled before finally going down stairs.

I found my mum with Peter, Lily, James and Sirius. All expect my mum were smirking, Sirius the git, he must of told them.

"Well now you are all here it is time to say goodbye! Vicky don't worry you will see them soon."

"Bye guys miss you already" I said hugging each one of them including Peter and Sirius. I gave Remus a quick kiss goodbye before he flooed.

I watched the fire place for a few seconds before I turned to my mum.

"Mum, do you think I could go to Hogwarts now? I really want to learn magic!" I asked.

"Way ahead of you, I have already written to Dumbledore and he has agreed to accept you so we are going to get your stuff tomorrow then you can go visit your friends and that cute boy you were kissing upstairs!" She smiled.

"MUM! You knew!"

"Sirius told the guys and I heard."

"The next time I see him he is going to have the AK shot up his arse!"

"Vicky!"

I sighed. Mums just don't understand teenage matters!

--

A/N:

I have had this chapter done for ages i just lost in all my files of Homework but i have found it now! After 2 whole hours of searching. Teachers should give out less homework!

Anyway I am getting back to the reading in the next chapter. Also i need a least 3 reviews to keep this story going i only got 2 last time. More reviews or story cancelled.

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


	8. Chapter 8

THERES HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET

THERES HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET

Letters and mild Hexing

I woke up the next morning to a loud tapping sound coming from my window. I groaned and forced myself up and out of bed. Yawning loudly I opened the window. 3 owls flew in to my room.

It took me awhile to remember the events from yesterday after a quick pinch to wake myself up I grabbed the first letter and looked at it. It was written in green ink and had a large crest on the back with a lion, a badger, a snake and a eagle on the back. I had only ever seen this crest in the Harry potter films and books and sure enough was my Hogwarts letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Wilson,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 2nd September. We await your owl by no later than 2pm today. Also I would like to state that as soon as you purchase your wand since you are of age you will be able to use magic.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I smirked at the note. Sirius would be toast as soon as I got my wand. I put the letter down and grabbed some lined paper and wrote my reply and the owl flew off into the morning air. I looked down at the two owl remaining owls who were theses from?

I grabbed the second letter and began to read.

Dear Miss Victoria Wilson,

I heard about my son and his friends antics yesterday and I would like to thank you for looking after them. I hope they weren't too much trouble. Sirius says that you and Remus have become 'friendly' as he calls. Let's just say this earned him a whack from Remus. I would like to invite you later round to Potter Manor. They miss you horribly. Especially Remus!

Hope to see you soon

Mrs. Potter

P.S

Bring your Broom!

I smiled, I put the letter on my desk and looked at the third one sure enough it was the guys.

_Dear Vicky_

_Hope your well. I forgot to thank you and you mum for helping us back to Potter Manor. Sirius is being unbearable and keeps doing kissing actions at me. But you're worth the trouble. Mrs. Potter has written to you to ask if you can come round, has the owl arrived yet? Anyway if you do get accepted to Hogwarts and you get your wand please, please help me hex the shit out of Sirius._

**Hey Moony, what you doing?**

_None of your business! Hey!_

**Wow, our little moony is growing up he has written a love letter to little Vic! Wait a minute, hex me! But Moony I thought you loved me. I thought a girl would never become between us!**

_Think again Padfoot! If you keep choosing a really bad time like when we are kissing then it will become between us!_

**Just because you can't get to third base with a girl, doesn't mean you can blame it on me!**

_You didn't just write that!_

Yes he did!

_Prongs, Padfoot, I am trying to write a letter to Vicky about her coming over here and if you don't go I will hex your arse off!_

**Chill moony were going!**

See ya!

_Anyway please come round! I can't stand it any longer!_

_Forever yours _

_Remus Lupin_

_Xxx_

**P.S**

**Moony wants to Shag your brains out!**

_Padfoot! Prepare to die!_

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

The pen scribbled of the page at the last sentence. I shook my head only those three could argue in a letter. I smirked for a moment I could use this to my advantage. I grabbed a pen and began to write.

Dear Guys,

I'm fine. I didn't get into Hogwarts or any magic school since I am not a witch. It was someone else down the street doing the magic. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor as well. Tell Mrs. Potter I will be allowed to come round today!

Remus I miss you to!

Sirius I didn't realize how good you looked bald and in a pink bikini! I have still got that photo at home! So I am going to give it to Lily and she is going to post it all around Hogwarts!

Hope to seeya soon!

Vicky

P.S

SIRIUS YOU HAD BETTER GET A HEAD START ON RUNNING! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DO MAGIC BUT I CAN BEAT YOU UP!

I looked at the note attached it to the owl and sent it off.

Still half asleep I trudged down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Vicky!"

"Morning Mum, Can we go get my school supplies today I got my letter this morning? Also after can I go round to Potter Manor the guys asked me over?"

"Of course you can! I guess you want to get a broom and owl as well!"

"Yeah of course!"

"Well get dressed and we will get going!"

**3 hours later… (I can't be bothered to write about Diagon Ally! The Chapter would be way to long!) **

I touched my back pocket to make sure my wand was still there. The Oak wood was smooth to the touch and I could fell the warmth of the Phoenix core inside it. I had my brand new broom in my left hand, Top of the line thanks to Peters, James and Sirius money which they lost to me, comet 260, Powerful, sleek and speedy.

I walked up the path to Potter Manor my mum had apparated me to Potter Manor and then left to take my supplies home. I knocked on the white door and a brown haired woman answered the door.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"I'm Victoria Wilson; I was invited to come round to visit James, Sirius, Peter and Remus." I answered being polite.

"Oh, you're Vicky. The boys have been waiting for you!"

"Sorry, I would have been sooner but I had to get my school supplies."

"That's ok! The boys are waiting by the fire place waiting for you to floo! I guess you mother apparated you here?"

"Yes she did."

"Well follow me and I see you brought your broom! The boys will like that." She said leading me into the large living burgundy living room. I could see all 4 boys waiting bored by the fire.

"Where the hell is Vicky? I am so bored!" Sirius moaned.

"She will be here soon!" James stated.

They relaxed back on the couches. Being silent once more.

I turned to Mrs. Potter and put a finger to my lips telling her to be quiet. I walked up behind them not making a sound. Taking out my wand I waved it slightly and whispered,_ "Levicorpus!" _

All the sudden 4 shrieks filled the room and all four boys were hanging by their ankles.

"WHAT THE NAME OF GODRIC! VICKY YOU DID THIS! HOW THE BLOODY HELL! YOU CAN'T DO MAGIC! GET ME DOWN!" Sirius yelled.

"Correction, have you ever heard of something called, a prank! Second, yes I did this! Third, I have been accepted to Hogwarts of course and fourth I like you like this it makes it easier to turn you into a squirrel!"

Sirius glares at me!

"You are so dead when I get down!"

"Well seeya then! I am going to go fly my new broom, Remus, James, Peter want a go?"

"Yeah!" They said together.

I waved my wand again and the 3 boys came back down to the floor.

"Seeya Sirius!" I said walking out the room.

"Wait, I want a go! Vicky you can't do this! This is animal cruelty! Vicky? Vicky? VICKY!?"


	9. Chapter 9

THERE'S HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN MY CLOSET

Reading once more

After a good hour playing Quidditch with James, Peter and Remus we decided to head in since it was nearly lunch time. But I couldn't help thinking that I had forgotten something. We walked into the living room chatting about which Quidditch team was the best and arguing about who won. The there was a loud coughing noise coming from above us.

"Forgotten about me?" Sirius said still hanging in mid air by his ankle.

"Wish I could have but you have an annoying face that I can not forget!" I said putting my hands on my hips. "Also what do you mean by the term animal cruelty you're not an animal so to speak of but you could be mistake for one!"

"Oh haha! Will you just get me down?" Sirius said folding his arms.

"Give me a reason why I should?"

"Erm.. You love me really and you don't want to hurt a boy with a cute puppy dog pout!" He said giving me the innocent look.

I stood there for a couple of seconds thinking about the situation.

"Wrong answer so get ready to be dropped!" I smirked.

"DROP ME? What does that mean…wait! NO PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I waved my wand slightly and Sirius fell to the floor with a thump.

"No funny guys! Vicky you are so dead!"

"Oh you love me really! So do you guy want to get back to the book?"

"You brought it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I shrunk it before I left, it's my pocket, so are we reading?"

After a few murdered yes's we sat down on the floor while I got out the book.

"Okay everyone comfortable, so who wants to read?"

"I will!" James said quickly.

**CHAPTER TWO  
THE VANISHING GLASS**

"Wonder what that means?" Sirius asked.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"Hey do you think I rescued him?"

"I don't think so Sirius." I replied.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bobble hats - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"He was never a baby he was a gorilla!" I stated.

**and now the photographs showed a large**

"That is an understatement I would call him a whale not large." Remus growled.

**, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer**

"Vicky what's a computer thingy?" James asked.

"I'm not going over this now its just a muggle thing okay!"

They nodded.

**game with his father,** **being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"YESS WE RESCUED HIM!" SIRIUS YELLED.

"Sirius if you yell in my ear one more time I will silence you got it!" I growled.

He became silent.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there**

"Fuck it! Vicky will you look after Harry?" James asked.

I smiled. "Sure!"

**, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Nice way to be woken up?" Said a familiar voice from behind us, all four boys yelp and jumped.

I turned around and saw Lily Evans stood their clutching her side.

"Seriously lily did you have to do that?" James yelled.

"Yeah I did its really addicting!" She said laughing as she sat down next to me.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.  
"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"YES HE REMEMBERS MY BIKE!"

**His aunt was back outside the door.  
"Are you up yet?" she demanded.  
"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S ORIGINAL!"

**Harry groaned.  
"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He didn't say anything!"

**"Nothing, nothing ..."  
Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? **

"Because he's an oversize whale who gets what he wants when he wants and hes a complete prick to you?" I stated.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider **

"This author makes it sound he's use to them!" I James stated.

**off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"WHAT!" Bellowed James, dropping the book.

"I am so going to AK Petunia's arse all Britain when I get home!" snapped Lily. "She is making my son sleep in a _CUPBOARD_! That's child curelty"

Sirius also looked angry, Peter looked really scared and Remus's eyes flashed amber.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"These things sound expensive," commented Remus.

"I bet my son doesn't get anything on his birthday," said James bitterly and angerly.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry,**

**James and Lily scowled at the book and Remus gave a growl. **

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"I am going to hex Petunia the next time I see her!" snapped Lily. "Making my son sleep in a cupboard, not buying him stuff, and letting his cousin beat him up!" Peter looked warily at her.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Poor Harry he inherited his fathers shortness!" I said

"Why thank you… wait a minute...Vicky your mean," said James.

"Took you long enough to figure it out!"

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes.**

"Well at least Harry inherited something from you even if it is your eye colour, wouldn't want him to look entirely like his father!" I said.

"Vicky if you say one thing about my looks I will hex you and I know more than you do!"

"But I'm faster than you and I read my mums old books last night and practised the spells so you haven't got much of an advantage!"

"Oh yeah lets see! I challenge you to a wizard duel. Sirius will be my second."

"I accept the offer. Lily will you be my second t show what girls can really do?"

"I accept the offer meet you on the Quidditch pitch in 15 minutes!"

"Seeya there!"

--

A/N: I am deeply sorry for not updating but GCSE's are keeping me on my toes and i hate media! R&R

Rock.Till.The.End.Of.Time


End file.
